Stolen moments
by georgiebunk29
Summary: Just a little sad fluff about the special moments we share. HrR, implied HrFred,HG


**Stolen Moments**

**As per usual, none of these characters belong to me, rather they are the property of Ms Rowling (as are the places and products of Hogsmede village). I do like to make them cry, I hope she forgives me as I try to include a little hope as well.**

**This story is the brainchild of Bryony (a.k.a ThatWeirdGirl). She came up with the original idea, much of the plot and some of the important lines, specifically that of the title. However due to the number of her ideas, she does tend to leave things unwritten, so fearing a good idea would be wasted, I asked if I could write it for her. Here is my humble attempt. I fear it does not do the concept justice but I did enjoy writing it. During the writing of the second half I listened to James Blunt's _Back to Bedlam_, specifically _Goodbye My Lover._ Given a choice that would be the song I would have Hermione listen to at the end. **

Hermione glanced back at the castle as they trudged through the ankle-deep snow across the grounds. She couldn't see any sign of Harry and wondered if he were watching them from one of the many windows, hidden behind the glare that reflected from the sun and snow. She looked up at the tall red-head who walked beside her. "Do you think we should go back and stay with him." Guiltily, she hoped he would say no.

"He told us to have fun, didn't he? Besides, what good does it do anyone if we _all_ miss out on the first Hogsmede visit?"

"Hmmm. I suppose you're right…But still…" She stared back at the castle once more.

"No. Don't do this Hermione. This is our day- Harry would want us to enjoy it… not waste it worrying about him."

Hermione glanced at him in surprise: For once Ron was speaking with a great deal of insight. "Well then," she said, determined not to spoil the day, "where shall we go first?"

"The twins told me about this great joke shop called "Zonko's". We _have_ to go there."

"A joke shop…If you want to. And there's the sweet shop of course…we should pick some up for-"

"The Shrieking Shack!"

"The _Shrieking Shack_?"

"It's the most haunted house in all of Britain! Just on the edge of Hogsmede. They say-"

"Well I'm sure it's not really haunted- after all, ghosts are normally pretty friendly aren't they? But it sounds interesting."

"_Hermione._"

"I was just saying…I mean, hauntings are like UFO sightings aren't they? They're just magical phenomena that muggles can't under-" catching sight of Ron's expression she changed tack swiftly. "We should go to the Three Broom Sticks for awhile also… Meet people."

Ron was laughing. "Sounds brilliant- I'll shout you a butterbeer."

"Are they like buttermilk? Because I tried that once in Holland- you know, experiencing the local culture- they had it on the menus of most of the cafes- anyway, I tried to keep an open mind, but it wasn't really my thing." He looked at her blankly. "It had a similar flavor to liquid yoghurt."

Now he was looking at her like she'd turned blue. "_Liquid yoghurt_? Why would- never mind. No, butterbeer doesn't taste like that… its brilliant. Wait and see."

Suddenly within Hermione a great upwelling of happiness and energy occurred. She was out with Ron, away from school and study and slytherin taunting, they were going to Hosmede to have a wonderful day full of freedom and new experiences to share. She grabbed his hand and proceed to skip down the path into the village singing "We're going to Hogsmede! And it's a lovely day! And I'm going to try butterbeer! Yipee! We're going to Hogsmede…" and towing the boy behind her.

On Ron's face the look of bemusement transformed into a huge grin and, looking around to check on one was watching, he skipped behind her part of the way down the hill.

Zonkos was exactly what Ron had hoped. Hermione let him wander around examining potions, false sweets and other merchandise for roughly fifty-two minutes before she said tartly "Why Ron, whenever did you grow a concentration span?" At his surprised look of dismay she elaborated: "You've been looking at that charmed quill for three minutes now. It's a quill. And its charmed…Probably to write horrible things about someone."

"Actually it's-" he stopped , looking sheepish. "You're right. Sorry Hermione…Where did you want to go next?"

"The robe shop on the corner."

"The robe- _why_!"

"To look at clothes. Oviously. Pavati told me that flared pant cuffs were coming into fashion and I want to check if they really were or if it was something she had decided."

"You want- but Hermione that's _girls' stuff_!"

"Meaning _what_ exactly?"

Ron realized he'd made a mistake. "I- I mean, um…what do you care? You normally wear muggle clothes anyway."

"Yes, and I'm interested to see if magical clothing is in fact following a current muggle trend. The implications are- but that's not what you meant. You said something about _girls' stuff_?"

"Girl _witches_?"

"Try again."

Ron gave up. "I just meant that you're, you know…not silly about all that stupid girly stuff, like clothes and make-up and…um… _squealing_!.. Like Lavender or Pavarti. You're normal. And not annoying!...And you don't drag your friends into robe shops?" He looked at her hopefully.

Her face softened. "I see what you're trying to say: I don't conform to the stereotypical image of an adolescent female of our society."

"Ah…yeah! Exactly!"

"Fine. I accept that. Though you really shouldn't see people through stereotypes Ron, its not fair…Anyway, I'll take it as a compliment." Ron grinned in relief. "However, you still have to come to the robe shop with me. I may not act silly about it, but I do care how I dress." The grin had transformed abruptly into a grimace. "And I really do want to explore whether there's a correlation between…" Still looking highly put out, Ron followed her out of the shop.

They were in the robe shop for about twenty minutes. Ron thought his magical watch had been charmed to go slowly because he couldn't believe it had only been that long. He sat, unobtrusively, on a stool between two racks of clothes and tried not to be noticed by anyone. He prayed fervently that Malfoy wouldn't come into the shop.

He did of course. There was a disturbance at the door and a third-year Hufflepuff who had the misfortune to be leaving the shop just at that moment was heaved out into the snow by the grip of Crabbe's meaty fists, leaving the entrance clear for Malfoy to strut confidently through. He surveyed the shop for a moment, the permanent sneer- as always- present on his face. After a second his gaze found Ron, seated on the stool. Malfoy sauntered over and stood above him, flanked by the hulks Crabbe and Goyle. Ron flushed and jumped up, fists clenched, slightly taller than the cocky blonde. Somehow, Malfoy still managed to sneer down his nose at him. "Didn't expect to find you here Weasly. Thought you'd be comforting poor little Harry…like the boot-licking, good-for-nothing sidekick should…Or is that Granger's job?"

"Actually Malfoy, its not a job…but then, what would _you_ know? You're daddy has to _pay_ people to be friends with you doesn't he? So I suppose there are exceptions." Hermione had come up behind Malfoy.

He turned and looked her over slowly once before he said "Nice clothes won't hide the taint Granger." And as Ron started forward, added: "Though at least you can afford some. Clothing starts to smell by the third owner don't you think?" He didn't get any further before a fist connected with his jaw, creating a cracking sound and causing him to drop to the floor. As Crabbe and Goyle tried to process what had happened to their leader, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and deliberately stepped on Malfoy on their way out, saying loudly, "Your daddy better buy you some new friends Malfoy- these two don't work…Though maybe new brain might come first" and then they were outside in the snow, running hand in hand down the street laughing as a confused and annoyed Goyle appeared at the door yelling "We'll kill you Weasly!" and trying to work out if he'd just been insulted.

They were still laughing when they reached the Shrieking Shack. Hermione bent over gasping for breath at the combined exertions of running and laughing. "Did- did you see…_Goyle's face_!"

"Yeah…And Malfoy's when you said his friends were paid!"

"That punch was…amazing!.. He just…_crumpled_!" She dissolved into giggles again.

Suddenly noticing the pain in his hand, Ron studied it ruefully. "Wish I'd remembered my wand though." Hermione took his hand in hers, gently stroking the bruised skin with her small fingers. Ron froze. Trying to keep his breathing even, he stared down at the curly-haired head bent over his hand. Very slowly he raised his other hand and cupped Hermione's soft cheek, raising her face toward him. She went still. He stepped in closer and slowly lowered his head.

Hermione closed her eyes. She could feel Ron's skin against her cheek, still grasped his bruised hand in one of hers. She felt his breath on her face and then his lips touched hers. A gentle brush. Softer than she would have guessed. Ron pressed his mouth against hers again. She opened her mouth a little. Warmth. His lips moved on hers. His thum stroked her cheek slightly. She responded by brushing her fingers over his knuckles in rhythm with the kiss. Everything about them was so tender, every movement so delicate, hesitant.

After a few moments she pulled back. Keeping her eyes closed she said "Ron, I-" and ran out of words. What did she want to say? Her mind was in turmoil. Ron had kissed her! She'd been kissed! But she was only thirteen and it was _Ron_- her_ best friend_! What if he wanted a relationship? What if he didn't? How would it affect their friendship? Did he _mean _it to happen? Did he like her or was he taking advantage of the moment? Did _she_ like _him_? Did _she_ want a relationship? She opened her eyes.

Ron was looking down at her, studying her face. She searched his expression, his eyes, found a gentle concern. "I- um…"

"Don't Hermione. Don't say anything…Just…Just remember this and…And that I care about you…We'll enjoy today and…Tomorrow will make up its own rules."

She looked at him. She was as confused as ever. Mutely she nodded, put her free hand on his jaw and mover her face toward his. His hand came off her cheek and dropped to her side, holding her close. He kissed her again, her lips parting immediately, finding a shared rhythm. It was more comfortable this time, more confident. Daring, she opened a little wider and let her tongue brush against his upper lip. His tongue touched the tip of hers on their next joining and for a few minutes Hermione became absorbed in the kiss. Dimly, she was aware of moving her hand from his to nestle in his hair, clenching and smoothing.

It was only when Ron drew back slightly that Hermione regained her senses. She smiled against his lips and felt his answering grin. They kissed softly for a little longer, unwilling to stop, and then Ron pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, their noses touching. A small part of Hermione wondered what he was thinking, but for once her mind was mostly blank, only her senses working, selectively. She rested, wrapped in his arms.

Eventually Ron lifted his head and spoke. "We should go back." Hermione said nothing. "It's cold here…There's a good fire in the Three Broom Sticks and I promised to buy you a butterbeer." She nodded, but neither of them moved for a few moments. Finally, Hermione turned and began to walk back along the snow covered track. Ron stared after her briefly, then ran to put his arm around her waist- keeping them both warm- and hers came around him and they walked together back into Hogsmede.

The fire was burning merrily in the Three Broom Sticks and Ron bought them both a butterbeer. One of the sixth-year Ravenclaw students had arranged to have her birthday celebrations in the pub latter in the afternoon so they agreed to warm up and have lunch there, explore the town further, and come back later in the afternoon for the party.

They found a table in the corner and sat to wait for their food, watching the flow of students and other customers in and out. Hermione tasted the butterbeer and found it really was "brilliant", hot and frothy after the cold weather outside. She looked across at Ron and laughed- he had a froth moustache on his upper lip. She leaned over and smoothed it away with her thum. Ron reddened. "Hey! It might be a while 'til I have a moustache that good again!.. I was cultivating it!"

Hermione laughed into her own drink, causing it to shoot up her nose. She sputtered. Ron chuckled. "You're supposed to drink it Hermione, not breathe it!"

"Gosh Ron, you're so funny!"

"I know… It's why you love me."

"_Ha_!"

They visited the stationary shop and Hermione bought some more quills- she'd already worn out ten since the beginning of the year, while Ron was still on his second. She wanted to stay and exmine every scroll and folder so Ron had to drag her laughing out of the store, eventually scooping her up round the waist.

They went to the sweet store and bought Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Pumkin Pasties and Chocolate Frogs. They tried a new sweet called "Faming Fruits". Hermione got a rather zingy "Strawberry Sensation" but Ron set his mouth alight with a "Malevolent Melon" causing general amusement for all but himself. Hermione made sure to pick up an extra helping of each for Harry.

They joined Dean, Seamus, Fred, George, Katie and Angelina in a snow fight against the Hufflepuffs in the town square. The funniest moment was the result of Ron being hit in the chest by a snowball thrown by Earnie McMillan, who had charmed his missiles to turn different colours on impact. As the scarlet slush melted down his front, Ron glanced down to look and suddenly gasped and clutched at his chest. Hermione looked over in concern and Ron widened his eyes at her and stuttered theatrically "I've-I've been killed!" whereupon he proceeded to drop to his knees.

Hermione breathed "Ron- no!" and ran over to kneel down in front of him. At that moment, Ron collapsed backwards. Hermione, managing to keep a straight face, bent over him, clutching at his jumper. "Ron!"

"Hermione!" he strained, "you…have to…go on…with out me."

"Ron no! Don't leave me!" The laughter in her Hermione was suppressing made her voice shake dramatically.

At that moment Lavender Brown walked around the corner. Seeing Ron prone on the ground with Hermione bent over him and, apparently, sobbing into his jumper, she screamed "Oh my god! Ron!" and dropped the shopping bag she was carrying. Hermione and Ron both sat up, looked round in surprise and began laughing, as did all of the other players, who had stopped to watch the drama unfold. Lavender's expression began to move from shocked to annoyed. "Then…You're _not_ hurt then?"

Ron started to answer but then was unable to continue for laughter. It was left to Hermione to try to fill the annoyed girl in, but her giggles made her barely intelligible and Lavender's humour did not improve. "N-no…He was…He was _acting_…Oh god Lavender…your _face_!" She clung to Ron as he clung to her and both dissolved into laughter again.

"_Well_!" Lavender didn't seem to know what to follow this statement with, so she stooped to grab her bag, then whirled around and stormed away- provoking a fresh round of laughter among the group. Soon enough the snowballs began flying and the game resumed again, though both Ron and, in particular, Hermione were prone to the occasional uncontrollable fit of mirth which proved somewhat contagious.

Interestingly enough, it appeared at the end to be a draw, due in large part to a feisty attack by Hannah Abbot on Fred Weasly that left him bemused and covered in snow from the waist up.

By 4.30 The Three Broom Sticks was beginning to fill up. There was a bowl of finger food on each table, decorations had been put up and a dance floor had been cleared. Fred and George were having a spirited debate with the proprietress about their age and the three appeared to be old friends. Ron led Hermione to a table and went to get the first round of Whizz-pop, a magical pop drink. Hermione watched as Lavender, Parvati and Padma walked in. They looked around and made a beeline for her table.

"Hi Hermione!" came the chorus.

"Hello guys" she said, no longer phased by their identical speech. She'd come to suspect they shared a brain between them. Although it was also quite possible they were the result of some secret cloning project.

"Ron not around?" Parvati asked.

"He's buying drinks. Why?"

"Just wondered, you know, what was going on with you two?… Lav said something about you lying together in the snow earlier."

"Oh please!" Lav exclaimed before Hermione had a chance to answer. "Weasly and Hermione? Even _she_ can to better than that!"

"I don't know…Ron's not so bad" Padma said.

"Hmm…I prefer Cedric Diggory…You know, the _sixth year_ Huffle-puff" her twin answered.

"I know!" exclaimed Padma. "What about _Zambini_?"

" _Who_?"

"The Slytherin…tall, dark and handsome."

"_Eeeew_! A _Slytherin_?"

"We _were _talking looks weren't we?.. Alright then…Harry!"

"Those eyes…"

Hermione watched the sisters walk off, sighing over her best friend's eyes. Lavender followed them, shooting a final look back that Hermione couldn't interpret.

"Hey Hermione!" Hermione jumped and turned to smile at the boy who had slid in beside her.

"Hi Fred."

"_I'm_ George, _that's_ Fred!" He pointed at his twin across the table, who grinned.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"That's all right. We'll forgive you… when you tell us what we want to know! Where's our little bro? He should be keeping a lovely lady like yourself company…Never know what sort of riff-raff might take advantage. Good thing you've got two such upstanding gentlemen as ourselves-" Hermione rolled her eyes, "-to guard you until your knight errant returns."

"I was less nervous _before_ you appeared."

"We're hurt."

"You'll get over it."

"Fred old man, I get the feeling we're not wanted."

"I never meant you to feel like that! _Honest_!" She smirked.

Just then Ron returned, settling opposite Hermione.

"Hey little bro!"

"Hey Fred," he nodded at the twin next to Hermione, "George."

"Our own_ brother_ can't tell us apart! _I'm_ Fred and _he's_ George.!"

"No, you're George because Fred's the one with the crush on Hermione so he's the one with his arm around her shoulders."

"_What_!" Both twins jumped up, looked at each other, then Hermione, then Ron and back at each other. "Fred old man, I agree we're not wanted." They both glared at Ron and Hermione then hurried off muttering about cheeky beggars who deserved each other.

Ron was laughing. Hermione stared at him. "Is that _true_?"

He seemed to muse for a moment. "Well… I've often wondered… But no, that time I told them apart by the clothes: I noticed this morning that George's tie had a hole in it."

Hermione, though still slightly concerned, began to laugh.

Later, after they had finished their drinks and talked to many of the other students who drifted round the bar in pairs or small groups, Hermione asked Ron to dance.

There was a song with a fast beat playing that Hermione didn't recognize and they joined a group of Gryffendors that included Neville, Parvati, Oliver and Katie. One song was followed by another as the late afternoon wore away into evening and the bar grew dim and hot with bodies dancing. Ron and Hermione had a wonderful time with their friends, though they missed Harry. Even Lavender and the twins joined them for a dance. Finally, just before it was time to return to school before the gates shut, whoever was controlling the music put on a slow song. Oliver held out a hand to Katie and the two moved off. "Hermione?" Ron was standing very close, looking down at her. She turned and put her arms around his neck and his came around her waist as they swayed softly.

"This has been a perfect day Ron."

"Almost…" he murmured and bent his head to meet her lips in the kiss that made it perfect as they rocked in the darkness and the song washed softly around them.

_Come take my hand,_

_Come laugh with me._

_We'll go out playing in the snow._

_The smile on your face,_

_The look in your eyes,_

_This perfect day:_

_A moment stolen,_

_Stolen moments just for us..._

…**_Give me your lips,_**

_**Give me your love.**_

_**We'll dance all night under the stars.**_

_**The smile on your face,**_

_**The look in your eyes,**_

_**This perfect day:**_

_**A moment stolen,**_

_**Stolen moments just for us.**_

_**We are both lost now,**_

_**Tossed up on the shore.**_

_**Lost from hope and life and chance.**_

_**Just don't despair my love:**_

_**Tomorrow's dark, **_

_**Our yesterdays all gone,**_

_**But right now we have it all:**_

_**The smile on your face,**_

_**The look in your eyes,**_

_**This perfect day:**_

_**A moment stolen,**_

_**Stolen moments just for us.**_

_**Yes a single moment stolen,**_

_**Safe from all our ruin,**_

**_A perfect moment stolen,_**

_**Stolen moments just for us.**_

**Hermione sits in the kitchen of Harry and Ginny's apartment. She and her best friend are there alone- Ginny has a late shift at St Mungos. The song drifts softly out of the radio that sits on the bench. She closes her eyes to listen and as a the final note hangs in the air, undisturbed by breath or speech, a single tear rolls down her face. It finally fades and she sighs. "This was our song you know."**

**Harry doesn't have to ask who she was talking about- he knows it isn't Fred. **

"**They played it at Bill and Fleur's wedding. We danced to it."**

"**Was that the only time you danced to it?"**

**Hermione opens her eyes and stares across into her friend's deep green ones. **

"**I always wondered…you see, he was humming when he came back from Hogsmede that first night. I've often wondered if it was that song."**

**Hermione smiles softly at him. Harry has always known, understood how things stand. That's why people like she and Ginny love him: He sees into the depths of people, their heart and soul, and instead of judging them or using them, he cares. That is what makes him a hero: He cares too much to turn away… Love can get you killed sometimes.**

**She smoothes his fringe away from his eyes, takes his hand and closes her own eyes again, remembering.**

"…**And when the song ended, we came home with everyone else. Then the next day things were as normal, and the next, and the next. Until I stopped wondering first thing each morning when I woke up. Then there was Victor, then Augustus and Lavender. We never said anything. I don't know why. I guess I was afraid he'd tell me it had been nothing: a child's fantasy, or worse, a boy taking advantage. We were friends. It was enough to go on with. Better than nothing. Less than everything. **

**And then, at the wedding, that song came on. And he said "This is our song... Hermione?" Just as he had all those years before. And we danced, and we kissed, and it was as if no time had ever passed, no uncertainty or doubt ever existed. As if we were children again. But more. And it was wonderful. Beautiful. Perfect… We made love that night. He was my first. And in the morning we argued as we had so many times. It was something so small, I can't even remember what." She laughed through her tears. "And then we went out and… well, the rest is history." She stops, finally run out of words.**

**Harry waits.**

"**I've never told anyone. Fred knows I think. He accepts it. We share a different love. He knows it was all long ago and separate from my feelings for him. "If" is a hard concept. I can't let it break what I have now. I'm happy. But I've always wondered… Do you think we would have made it? Even if he hadn't died? Do you think we ever had a chance? We argued so much, were so badly suited, what we had together was so little, but I loved him…And I'm almost certain he loved me…Oh god, I loved him so much!"**

**Harry sighs. "I don't know if you would have made it. I like to dream that you would've…but it's never possible to know. He loved you, I know that. He died for you. For us. He would never willingly have hurt you or stood by while you were hurt. Ron adored you.**

"**As for the other… No one is ever given the time they would wish for. All that we have in this life are stolen moments, as the song says. Perfect days, perfect hours…perfect heartbeats. Those fleeting, brilliant times that we have to take for ourselves. For each other. For love. A love is only as great as its strongest moment."**

**Ron comes to her that night in that lost place between thought and dream, on the misty borders of sleep. He leans over her bed and whispers. "Don't say anything… Just…Just remember this…And that I care about you… We'll enjoy today and…Tomorrow will make up its own rules." And then he strokes her cheek and brushes his lips across hers. Hermione drifts into sleep with a song wafting gently around her, feel her love's presence warm about her.**

_**Come take my hand,**_

_**Come laugh with me.**_

_**We'll go out playing in the snow.**_

_**The smile on your face,**_

_**The look in your eyes,**_

_**This perfect day:**_

_**A moment stolen,**_

_**Stolen moments just for us...**_


End file.
